


Do You Remember Me?

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Angst, Bullied Castiel, Drama, Endgame Destiel, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Heartbroken Castiel, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rejection, Sad Castiel, Societal expectations, True Mates, soulmate bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: He was the loser in high school.He was the geek with glasses that roamed the high school hallways, always completed his assignments on time and aced his exams.He was the one that never got asked out to prom.He never had a boyfriend anyway. He never had much friends- just a friend, Charlie Bradbury. Third wheeling to prom it was.Then, something life altering happened on prom night, the soul bond of two wolves. One popular alpha and one worthless omega.The handsome shocked alpha said, “It just isn’t right, I’m sorry.”And he left him, with an aching and broken heart.10 years later, when the handsome alpha comes rolling back into town, he wonders if the strong wolf remembers him?Maybe, maybe not?Castiel knew he couldn’t face the alpha, Dean Winchester. He wouldn’t be able to handle another round of heartbreak, not again.Then, Sam and Gabe plan an engagement party….
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 71
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please take heed! This fic has bullying and violence. If this triggers you, please do not read.
> 
> And yes, I’ll also be working on my other fics too. I’ll try to balance time for all. I just had to put this fic out there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Castiel**

**10 Years Ago: Lawrence High**

_Smelly. Four eyes. Loser. Bitch. Worthless._

These were just some of the words thrown at him during his high school years. Words that he had to endure, so quietly.

He couldn’t retort a snappy remark, he was an omega, who had no damn say. _He wasn’t even a popular omega._

He just put his head down and walked on by. If he was lucky, his tormentor would leave him alone, but if he wasn’t, he would get one hell of a shove into the lockers before his bag was ripped open and it’s contents emptied unto the floor of the schools hallway.

One day, it was _real_ bad. One day, around senior year, his tormentor, Lucifer Milton, almost ripped to shreds the only remaining picture he had of his deceased mom. That was the day, his savior came in the form of Dean Winchester.

The popular alpha stopped Lucifer from doing the horrible and all it took was a shove and glare at the other alpha. The young Winchester alpha growled and snatched back the picture from a smirking Lucifer, “Give it back, man! Not cool!”

Lucifer put his hands up, “Sorry Dean! Just wanted to fuck with the loser!” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Fuck off, Luci!”

“No probs Cap!”

Yeah, Dean was _Captain_ of the school football team. One that Lucifer was a part of. 

It was when the green eyed alpha handed him back his moms picture with the most charming smile that he knew he had fallen in love with his secret crush.

And when the alpha said in that secretive sugary deep voice, “I’m sorry about Lucifer, he can be an asshole sometimes.” He knew he was screwed.

If only he knew what fate had in store, leading him down the path of rejection and heartache.

* * *

  
**10 Years Later: Present Time**

Whoever said that _acing your high school exams and completing all your school assignments on time_ would mean being accepted into a prominent college and working your way towards a well paid career was a damn liar!

Not when you were an omega of the _lowest_ status like him.

His family, the Novak Family, wasn’t so much appreciated in Lawrence. His father Chuck was an alpha with _no pack_ since the mans teen years. An alpha that was kicked out of the Morningstar Pack due to his weakness. _Weeding out the bad branches,_ is what they would term it.

Hence his father’s unwanted reputation followed his family wherever they went. His poor mother, died of the stress of heartache and sadness due to this burden that followed them around, leaving only Chuck and his two sons: the oldest, Gabriel and the youngest, Castiel.

Gabriel was lucky, he was an alpha who was damn smart and popular, so he got it easy with life, securing a career as a lawyer in Lawrence. On the other hand, _him_ for all his brains and punctuality towards his schoolwork, ended with him working in the towns best bakery, baking pastries and brewing coffee.

Yeah, colleges never wanted to give the _omega child of Chuck Novak_ a chance, not like the colleges rushed to give alpha Gabriel a chance to get out of their disgraceful fathers shadow.

Anything for the young alphas and omegas of a certain sparkling reputation.

Anyway, he was happy for Gabriel. His big brother deserved something good.

Speaking of Gabriel, he was walking into the bakery with his fiancé, Omega Sam Winchester. Yup, another great achievement of Gabe’s was to recently win the hand of the youngest omega of one of the most most prominent families in Lawrence, Winchester Family of the Campbell Pack. _Dean’s little brother._

An omega who was one of the lucky few to be blessed with a career of being a Lawyer.

A sweet romance they had and despite the years of heartache Sam’s older alpha brother had put him through- _after the rejection on prom night_ , he could wish nothing bad upon Sam. The Winchester Omega was nothing but kind and welcoming to him.

He adored Sam. He loved Gabe with all his heart.

Till this day, he would keep secret the fact that alpha, Dean Winchester, had rejected their soul match and bond 10 years ago, on the dance floors of the beautiful teenage event. 

He pushed down the heaviness in his heart when thinking of that night and slapped on a smile for his big brother and sweet dimpled cheeked mate as they walked up to the counter. He asked, “So, one Americano and one Latte to go?”

“Good morning, Castiel.” Sam always greeted with such sweetness and genuineness.

“Good morning Sam.” He replied with a true smile. “Hello Gabe.”

“Hey baby bro! And yes, one Americano and one Latte. Cheers!”

He got to making their hot drinks in front of the in love pair. While he was doing up their drinks, Sam asked, “Are you free this Saturday evening, Castiel?”

He spared a glance at a smiling Sam, “Um, yeah, I guess Sam. I don’t have much to do during Saturday evenings to be honest.” _Yeah, because he was a loner who had no friends and no social life- Charlie was nowadays busy with her fiancé Dorothy, so yeah_ ….He asked. “Why?”

Sam squeezed Gabe’s hand, leaning into his mate and bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. _Jeez the 6 foot 4 omega looked like a kid who was about to win some candy._ Sam answered a little chirpily, “Gabe and I were hoping you could make it to our engagement party this week Saturday. Can you? It would be amazing to have you be part of our engagement celebrations.”

 _Oh boy!_ He was suddenly a little nervous. He replied, “Um, where would the engagement party happen, Sam?”

“In the Campbell Packs Great Hall, back at the encampment.”

He looked over to Gabe whose face read ‘ _forgive me for having to put you through this, Cas’_. Yes, because Gabe new about the ridicule he received from everyone because of the fact that he was _Chuck’s omega son._

Sam again pleaded, “Please Castiel. It would mean the world to Gabe and I if you attended.”

Shit. _Sam’s puppy eyes were out in full swing._ He couldn’t say no now, eyes flicking toward Gabe, “Um, sure Sam. Is that ok with you, Gabe?”

Gabe’s face lit up, “Of course it is, little brother. Like Sam said, it would mean the world to us.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, gathering up his courage and responded a little on the faint side, “Ok. I’ll attend.”

While Sam and Gabe shared their excitement with each other, all he could think about was the _high possibility_ of seeing Dean Winchester again and also those other wolves that may still look at him like dirt under their shoes.

 _What has he gotten himself into?_ Whatever was to come, he _dreaded_ wholeheartedly.

He was setting himself up for the worst treatment ever.

_He knew it in his heart._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me hear it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the delay in update, have had a lot to do lately. I hope you like the chapter. Leave comments or kudos if you do!

**Castiel**

He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering just what exactly was the matter with him. _Why didn’t they like him? Was he not attractive?_ He has blue eyes, dark messy hair (the I just woke up from sleep, sex hair kind), handsome features (pink lips, cute nose, strong jaw), he was tall (6’0””), and he had a fit lean body. So why?

_Maybe you’re just not enough Castiel, maybe you’re only attractive to you._

Now the idea of that stung. What if that were the case and he wasn’t just that good looking. All the treatment he had received from his peers and other wolves throughout the years spoke for itself. _Not forgetting Dean’s rejection._

Great. Now he would most probably be rejected again or looked down upon by everyone else today at the engagement party. 

Not even his fashion choice would turn heads. Well, Charlie’s choice more so. 

She had said to wear his black ass and thigh hugging jeans, his blue button down with a black blazer and black skinny tie. He had on a pair of black sneakers to go with his look. Yeah, he sort of had an odd fashion choice but he liked it- might as well get comfortable seeing as he might be ridiculed. 

He sighs loudly when he hears the honk of a car horn outside his tiny apartment. He walks over to the window and sees that it’s Gabriel’s unmistakable expensive beauty of a car- a BMW- who the hell drives a BMW here!

With a thumping heart he grabs his wallet and keys for his apartment before heading out. This was it- time to face all those party dwellers that had nothing good to say about his life.

**

He sticks too close to Gabe, which was not part of the plan. _You’re supposed to find an unoccupied corner or hide behind some man made massive pot plants Castiel._

It was just that everything was overwhelming. And truth is, he kinda felt afraid to be alone right now. Particularly when he felt scrutinizing eyes on him the moment he entered the pack halls with Gabriel. 

The wolves unimpressed stares burned through his entire being- chastising and judgmental. 

And like the scared wolf he was, he hid by his brother, hoping to be ignored.

In his dreams!

“Please let me introduce you to my little brother, Castiel Novak.”

_What? No!_

Next he knew he was being introduced to a blonde haired green eyed beautiful woman in a midnight blue dress and her mate, a salt and pepper bearded man in a designer black suit and tie. An omega and an alpha respectively. They were both smiling and studying him with a hint of curiosity. Mary and John Winchester, Sam and Dean’s Mom and Dad. _It was easy to see that Dean inherited his dad’s entire looks._

He trembled in his words when he said, “Hello ma’am and sir, it is an honor to meet you both.”

The blonde haired lady tilted her head to the side in curiosity, “Castiel? I swear I have heard that name mentioned once or twice in our house by one of our boys, John.”  
  
His heart sped up, _what?_

John chuckled at his wife, “Maybe Sam, honey. He is after all dating Castiel’s big brother.” His heart may have squeezed at that revelation, maybe he didn’t want it to be Sam who talked about him. 

Mary gnawed at her bottom lip, squinting her eyes and looking lost in thought. “Hmm. I don’t know John. I’m thinking Dean, years back.”

If his heart wasn’t racing a mile a minute before, it was now!

Then Mary shrugged, “Hmm maybe I am getting mixed up anyway. You’re right John, it probably was Sam.” She smiled at him, reaching out to tap his cheek lightly. Her vanilla scent was motherly and soothing to the nerves as she said, “Such a pretty omega you are, Castiel.” She dropped her hand to her side, “Do you not have a mate?”

_I was supposed to be mated to your oldest son, but he didn’t want me._

He smiled shakily, the burning feeling in his chest resonating through him once more. That rejection, that heartache, that worthlessness still fresh in his very soul. He shook his head, stuttering out, “N-No ma’am. I am without mate.”

Mary clasped her heart, “Oh sweetheart, I am sure you will find him or her someday. Have hope and faith.”

Yeah, he did have hope and faith….once…..not anymore. 

Nevertheless, he forced out a smile, “I will hold on to whatever hope and faith I have left.”

John Winchester could only stare at him, the alphas eyes were deep in thought and concentration. It was like he was trying to look into his soul with those wise and worn out green eyes. The alpha startled him most of all when he said in such softness that it was heartbreaking, “Or maybe, you did find someone and they weren’t ready, young omega.”

That made his breath stop and emotions clog his throat. He couldn’t speak, lest he reveal his painful truth. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he was slowly exposed.

John smiled sadly, “The right one will find you Castiel.” 

Everyone forgot about Gabriel who just studied him on the side quietly. He knew that his brother was going to ask him questions later if he suspected something, Gabe was smart that way. Well ask away, since he was more preoccupied with John’s words.

All he could do was nod, “thank you for your reassurance great alpha, it means the world to me.”

John nodded and his green eyes shifted to someone nearby or behind him. The alpha’s handsome smile could light up the entire room as he called out a name that made him freeze on the spot, fear running through his veins. “Dean, my son! About time you showed.”

This time Dean’s voice was not that of a young teenaged boy, but that of a man, deep, gruff yet soothing in a way as he replied somewhere close behind Castiel, “Dad. Mom.”

Amongst all the excitement of Mary and John Winchester welcoming their son, Castiel stood there not knowing what to do, couldn’t even turn around to see Mary and John who had walked past him to hug their son. He startled slightly when Gabe laid a gentle touch on his forearm, “Cassie, you ok bro?”

His voice trembled and his eyes pooled with tears, the blurry floor was his focus as he responded, “No Gabe, I’m not ok. P-please take me h-home, I c-can’t be here any more.” 

Gabe saw the seriousness of the situation and without wasting time escorted him out on light feet. 

His brother would have questions, he knew. Right now, Dean’s bubbly voice fading away was the best comfort he had. 

His heart ached to know that.

_10 years on, and that pain still never faded, not a single bit._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel POV.
> 
> You will kinda get why Dean had to go in this chapter and Gabriel’s curiosity grows.
> 
> Let me know what you think or drop a kudos!

**Dean**

10 years and he is coming back home. 10 years learning to be a proper alpha, one that will be mature enough, responsible enough to give his true mate the best life he could offer. A lot of heartbreaking sacrifices had to be made, a lot had to change the moment he met _the one._

And he did meet that special someone 10 years ago, in his opinion at the most horrible of events- senior prom.

He felt dirty and sick when their soul bonds ignited that night, not because of his mate, but because of the scent of his girlfriend lingering around him. He wanted to scrub himself clean!

But there was something more difficult that he needed to do, now that he had found his true mate at such a young age.

He needed to do what Winchester custom taught him once any alpha found their half- he needed to leave, he needed to prepare, he needed to learn.

And it broke his heart, it filled him up with immense guilt and pain. He remembered his name, Castiel. His sweet omega, his sweet omega that he left torn and crying in the middle of the dance-floor.

He ran, he ran to his parents, he cried to his father about his omega Castiel. He wanted to go back, pull the omega into his arms and say he was sorry, but he couldn’t. He remembered his father’s words to him that night.

_It is the responsibility of every Winchester alpha to be the best he can be for their mate and that is why you must pack and leave for the Winchester Alpha Training Institution, there you will find two good friends of mine, two of many trainers there, Rufus Turner and Bobby Singer. They will train you to become an admirable Winchester alpha, teach you the histories and the ways of the Winchester Pack, more than what I have taught you. I know it’s hard son, but you must remain strong. I had to do the same when I met your mother, I had to break her heart, and so did every Winchester alpha that found their mates at a young age. It’s a hard sacrifice, a quiet sacrifice that mustn’t be exposed to any outside of the Winchester Pack, it is our tradition and culture. If it’s meant to be, then when you come back, Castiel will still be mateless and you will have a chance once more, this time as a bigger, better, admirable alpha. The omega may not trust you at first but you tell him the truth, you court him, you win his heart once more, all will go well. Just know son, love is never easy. Not the Winchester kind of love, that is._

So here he was, and the timing couldn’t be more fitting.

Sam and Gabriel’s engagement party was the perfect opportunity to introduce himself back into the Winchester Pack, offer the couple his well wishes and look out for his sweet Castiel. If he was there that is, if not, he would have to locate Castiel, hopefully crossing his fingers that the omega was still around and mateless.

It was maybe cruel to wish Castiel be mateless, but he wanted the wolf to himself.

When he hugged his mom and dad at the engagement party, he caught a familiar alluring scent, the same one he had caught 10 years ago on that dance-floor. A scent that made his heart thump hard and his alpha wolf weak in the knees. A scent he dreamt of every night at the Training Institution, one that was able to calm him at any time of need.

 _Apple pie._ Sweet freshly baked, out of the oven, _apple pie._

And his eyes searched and his eyes found and his legs followed, leaving his parents and baby brother calling out for him.

He saw his sweet omega being escorted out by another alpha- so he had to follow. 

He couldn’t help it, now was his time.

He was Winchester-Alpha-Ready to serve and honor his heartbroken mate, he was ready to make it up to his mate, till the day he breathed his last.

Making up for lost time.

He only hoped Castiel would give him a chance.

* * *

**Gabriel**

He wasn’t blind nor deaf.

Something was up with his little brother, something or someone had spooked Castiel that he looked white as a sheet begging to leave the engagement party. Yes, he was upset that Castiel couldn’t stay longer, I mean they just got there, but it was best they leave lest his little brother have a full blown panic attack.

He had heard part of John, Mary and Castiel’s conversations. Something about mates….he had to ask later.

They were nearly to his BMW when Castiel froze in his tracks, which resulted in him stopping by his brother. He felt his brother shiver in his arms, breathing a little labored, so he asked, “Castiel what is it? What’s wrong?”

Castiel only whispered out two words that were laced with unmistakable nervousness, “He’s here.” The omega eyes were only focused on the dirt ground below their feet.

He furrowed his brows, “Who’s here?” Before he could explore further, he heard a deep gruff voice calling out from behind them. He turned to find that it was none other than his beloveds big brother, making him glance back into the side of Castiel’s face, “Dean. Dean Winchester?”

Castiel only nodded, unconsciously saying, “my one and only beloved.”

His eyes narrowed in concern. 

_What the hell was going on here?_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a hard but deserving chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think or drop a kudos!

**Castiel**

Dean was calling his name, Gabe was calling his name. His trepidation began to slowly fizzle away, instead anger and irritation began to bubble within him.

He felt suffocated and cornered. It was made worse when John, Mary and Sam’s voices joined in, they were calling out for Dean and Gabriel. 

_Castiel. Gabriel. Are you leaving already Castiel? Dean I think now wouldn’t be a good time son. Dad I need to talk to him. Sweetheart, maybe your father is right. What the hell is going on Dean? What is mom and dad going on about? Will someone inform me on what the hell is going on here? Castiel, bro what’s happening? Castiel! Dean! Gabriel!_

He felt himself turn around and yell out to all, “Shut up! All of you, just shut up!” He pulled his arm harshly out of Gabriel’s grip, “I can’t take this anymore!”

He was shivering in anger, feeling his blood boil as he suddenly narrowed his blurry vision on all the frozen shut faces of Sam, Dean, Mary, John and Gabriel. He felt a bit queasy to be the focus of attention but that was overridden by his unbridled anger at the sight of Dean. 

_Perfect, handsome, Dean Winchester_.

Still good looking, a little more mature but aged like fine wine. The freckles, those green eyes encased in perfect shaped eyes that had a deeper set of crows feet, perfectly combed dirty blonde hair and much more buff physic that came with age and a good amount of fitness. 

_All unmistakably perfect genetic alpha._

This reminded him of just how he wasn’t enough for Dean, how he got rejected by his own mate 10 years ago. He grit his teeth, suddenly finding courage he didn’t know he had, “what do you want, Dean?” He sneered, “Come to tell me how this is not right? That our bond just isn’t right!” He repeated Dean’s painful words to him 10 years ago.

For the first time ever, he saw fear in the alphas eyes. _Yeah, whatever._

Dean reached out a placating hand, “Castiel, please, can we talk in private. I have a lot of explaining to do.”

Castiel felt enraged by Dean’s words. He couldn’t help it. His omega wolf was severely heartbroken and disappointed by its alpha, _how dare he want to explain himself, after all these years_. He took a step back, his voice trembling and his words uncaring of who was around to witness their exchange. He was tired of all this, he was tired of keeping this secret.

He shook his head, voice tight and emotional as he said, “And why should I give you that chance Dean, huh? So you can break my heart all over again? So you can tell me that I’m not worth enough to be your mate? So I can get rejected once more like you did me 10 years ago on Prom Night?” He swallowed the thickness in his throat, swiping at the tears running down his cheeks, “10 years of wondering why, 10 years of sorrow and pain, 10 years of keeping this within me is more than enough. I won’t take any more from you Dean, I can’t let you break me completely.”

Dean’s unshed tears made his heart ache, no omega liked to see their alpha in tears. Still he held on strong to his words, he deserved something good and he had to voice how he felt, despite the consequences. 

His alphas voice was thick with emotion, gruffest that he has ever heard. There was something close to pleading and desperation in Dean’s eyes and that confused him a little. “Castiel, I’m sorry I hurt you. Please just….give me a chance to talk….that’s it….just me and you, after that you can be done with me. I owe you an explanation. I owe you that much for all the pain I have caused you.”

Before he could say anything further, Gabriel stepped in front of him, the big protective brother side kicking in, voice in an unmistakable threatening alpha growl, “You rejected my brother? He was your true mate, how could you Dean!?” Gabriel then turned to his quiet yet shocked mate, “Sam, did you know about this?”

Sam shook his head, “No Gabe. I didn’t know that Dean and Cas were true mates ok. All I know is that my brother had to leave to attend Alpha Training at a Winchester Institution.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Dean had gone to an Alpha Training Institution Sam? You only told me that he had to go do something important and that that was as far as you knew!”

Sam looked uncomfortable and nervous. The omega stuttered, “I wasn’t supposed to say, Gabe. Not until we are officially married.”

Gabe huffed, “That’s bullshit!”

“We apologize Gabriel, but it is not for anyone outside of the pack to know”, John responded _oh so humbly._

“Am I not part of the pack seeing as I’m dating your son? Since your son and I are true mates and all that? Doesn’t our bond make me…and in this case, my brother, part of the pack?” Gabriel outed without any care who he was speaking to. “If this is the way outside wolves are being treated when they enter this pack, then I say you don’t deserve them.”

Dean stated, “ This is not Sam’s fault, Gabriel, please understand.”

“No! You understand this, all of you, STAY AWAY FROM CASTIEL AND I.”

Sam pleaded with more tears in his eyes, distress written on his face, “Babe, please, I-“.

Gabriel held up a hand to stop his fiancé, “No Sam, I need time. Please respect my wishes. I will speak with you when I’m ready to.” There was heartbreak in Gabriel’s eyes when he looked at Sam, this was extremely hard for his brother.

The last thing he wanted was for sweet Sam to be pulled into the middle of this all. So, he pushed down all his frustration and grabbed a hold of his big brothers arm, “Gabe let’s just go.” He turned to Sam, “He will get in touch with you soon, Sam. I promise. Do not worry, ok.”

A tear slid down Sam’s face, the young omega nodded, “Ok Castiel. Thank you.”

He nodded then turned his attention to Dean. The alpha looked hopeless and scared. He had never seen an alpha looking so scared before, this was a first for him. With great difficulty, he said, “ I will give you your time to speak, Dean. Not today or this week though, I need time and you need to respect that. If we run into each other, do not ask me when. I will tell you when.” 

Dean looked subdued, “Ok, Castiel. Come find me in Pack lands. I won’t be going anywhere.” And maybe that did sound good that Dean wasn't just going to up and leave at the first sign of trouble.

He spared a glance at John and Mary Winchester, giving them a small nod before he jerked lightly at his big brothers arm, “Come on Gabe.”

_Gabe and he left the Winchester’s standing there with a lot to think about._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021! Let's all hope for the best this year! 🙂

**Dean**

He trembled. He was upset and angry. His comfort right now was his old bedroom at his parents house- just sitting on the edge of his bed, head bowed and staring at his feet, away from the crowd at his little brothers engagement party. 

His tears streamed down his cheeks, freely because no one could see. His heart ached and there was an empty feeling brewing in his chest- much more worse than when he had to reject his beloved mate 10 years ago.

He hated this. 

When he thought of the reason everything had come to this, he got pissed. This was all because of stupid Winchester Pack traditions! _Why did a young Winchester alpha have to attend an academy instead of learning whatever he/she needed to right here within the pack?_ _Why did a young Winchester alpha have to break his mates heart?_

He didn’t stir when the door to his bedroom opened nor did he flinch when his father’s careful voice sounded, “Dean, son, are you ok?”

_He’s kidding right!?_

He finally raised his head, meeting his father’s eyes head on with a glare, “My mate is upset and disappointed at me dad, how do you think that makes me feel right now, huh?”

John did not seem affected, the older alpha shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks, “He will come through Dean. He needs to respect Winchester Pack traditions.”

“You mean Winchester Pack traditions that are outdated and cruel to any bonded pair? One that aches the hearts of true mates? One that is forced upon young Winchester alphas when they find the one?” He didn’t care that he was back talking his dad, he was angry and damnit his mate was hurt for a very long time now. “Other packs don’t separate young mated pairs and chuck their alphas away to some Training Institution, and they are doing just fine! So why the hell do we need to punish those that have found their mates at a young age?”

John looked unamused, “It is not a punishment Dean! It is tradition and has been since the beginnings of the Winchester Pack!”

“Well, these so called Winchester Pack traditions are obsolete Dad! They need to be re-looked at and eradicated!” His voice was firm and louder now, plus he was standing ramrod straight staring his father down. “I didn’t learn any new shit at that Training Institution that I could’ve learnt here alongside my mate! 10 years I have wasted in that Institution just for a certified piece of document stating that I am alpha ready!”

John grit his teeth, squaring his shoulders- facing the challenge of another alpha. “I gave you advice that was part and parcel of being in this pack, Dean!”

“I was heartbroken that night dad!” He boomed, “You should’ve looked at me as your son who was suffering and confused, you should have said ‘fuck pack traditions’ and guided me towards my mate. It is your job as a father to be there for me, to lead me towards happiness.” He scoffed, “Instead, you pushed me away and sent me off to some Institution where I didn’t get to see my family, Sammy and my mate for 10 years! Did you ever stop to think how it would make me feel? Better yet, did you ever miss me?” His voice trembled with emotion now, tears clouding his vision once more.

He could see his words having an effect of his dad- the older alpha wolf’s anger seemed to wear off, disappearing behind a now tired, worn out and saddened look. His dad thumbed at the bridge of his nose and gave a half hearted non joyous drained chuckle, before he rubbed his hand down his face with a tired sigh, teary eyes meeting his own. The older alpha spoke in a cracked mellowed voice, “I did miss you son, very much. Everyday I would think to drive up to the Institution and get you out of there, but it wasn’t that easy son. You are the son of the Winchester Pack Alpha, the future alpha leader of the Winchester Pack, we need to lead by example.” There was a pregnant pause before John shook his head, “But instead I hurt and failed you.”

He saw the genuine pain in his father’s eyes and heard it in his voice. His father looked older than his years at this moment. He sighed, “Dad we can’t change what has happened, but we can do something to change these traditions. We must for the good of all.” Dean didn’t want to fight anymore, he was too tired. “You have the power as Winchester Pack Alpha to bring this up to the wolf council for reconsideration.”

John smiled lightly, reaching out to squeeze his bicep and saying, “very well, son, but I will need some young alpha voices as back up. It’s you, the younger upcoming generations that need to speak up about these old traditions and its effects.”

Dean nodded, “I will gather those that I can dad.”

John replied, “very well son.” The alpha uttered out of topic, “Give your omega the space he needs, he will come to you when he is ready.”

_If he ever is._

Yeah and that was a scary thought. 

**TBC**


End file.
